


Lots and Lots of Laters

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Morning After, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Penelope is surprised when she wakes up hungover, next to the two men she is in love.
Relationships: Oliver Cochrane/Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 3





	Lots and Lots of Laters

The sunshine coming from the cabin window was disturbing her restless sleep when she groggily opened her eyes, a little confused about where she was and what she was doing.

She sat up quickly, wincing as she did so.

Her head ached painfully, and her mouth was completely dry. A sure sign she drank too much the night before. Who would say, Penelope Kinsey, the mighty pirate from Jamaica, had a hangover? She usually held her liquor pretty well, but when one drinks as much as she remembers drinking, such unpleasantness is to be expected.

The blonde seafarer briefly wonders how much she had to drink and does _not_ remember.

As Penny loses herself on the reveries of the night past, her body suddenly freezes, realising that she was not in her own bed. She quickly realised that there were not one, but two, bodies in bed with her. With a groggy groan, she shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She grumbled.

"Nope!" Edward said, smiling at her with bright eyes and tanned skin. "Good morning, beautiful."

He waggled his brows at her, in a light-hearted attempt to be flirtatious. It just makes her uncomfortable. As it seems, the captain just throws his cordiality out the window when he gets on in the sack.

Ignoring such considerations, Penny decides to get a grip on the situation. "Did we…?"

"Yes, we did." Oliver answered from the other side of her. He, too, wore a bright smile. “We most certainly did.”

"After months of us pursuing you, of insisting, of persuasion, you finally succumbed to our charm. I’d say, it is reason for a celebration." Edward looked far too smug.

Penelope rolled her eyes in derision. "I was drinking. A lot."

"I don’t see how that matters." Oliver said, countering her argument. "We were intimate well into the night. You were not drunk when we started, and you were certainly not drunk when we finished."

She flushed in embarrassment. While she was not necessarily disappointed that she had slept with the two of them, she was a little sad that she didn't remember any of it.

It is not as if she was a prude or that she felt immoral being on such an arrangement, but… There was some bad blood between Edward and Oliver already, she did not know how they would be able to conciliate that on top of managing their inevitable jealousy and being a pair of stubborn moose.

Besides, should it end badly, they all would stand to lose. Oliver left the Navy for the piracy life after his father’s crimes were made public, and it was not something he could walk back from if he found himself without a crew. Edward needed Oliver, since the blond knew the English movement and plans better than any of them, not to mention their ship was ultimately his. The pirate captain did not fancy himself owing any debts to the aristocrat, and would likely leave the ship crewless at some port in the Caribbean.

As for herself, well, aside from cryogenics, there is no way to get her old life back. The damn compass left her stranded on the stupid island in the middle of nowhere, apparently forever, and so she made her peace with the fact she would never have indoor plumbing again. That being said, contrary to Robert, history was not her strong suit, so it would be wise not to land on a situation that could separate her from them, lest she is accused of witchcraft once again.

"My head is killing me." She commented, nuzzling her pounding cranium against her hands.

"You know what helps us with hangovers?" Edward teased.

"Orgasms." Oliver said, a rugged smile on his face.

Leaning forward, the former commodore tentatively pressed his lips against Penelope's.

Surprised, even if very pleased, she quickly returned the sweet, loving kiss. She scooted closer to Oliver, wrapping her arms around him. She startled slightly when she felt Edward's hands on her waist, but when he moved his hand between her legs, she mewled with pleasure.

"Is this okay, Penny?" Edward asked, his lips kissing the back of her neck teasingly. "Say the word and we'll stop."

"No…" She whispered. "I want this. I…I want to give this a try."

Oliver smiled at her. "Good answer, love. Now just relax, we'll get that headache of yours gone in no time."

Penelope arched a brow. "I could just have some tea and rest."

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward asked, taking that moment to brush his thumb against her clit.

"Oh, _God_!" She whimpered. "More, please."

Edward helped Penelope lay back against his chest, his hand still between her legs. He rubbed her slit teasingly.

"Like that, do you?" He knew that she did, as she was getting increasingly wet.

Oliver kissed his way down to her chest, his tongue swirling around a nipple, teasing her.

Penelope gasped. With every stroke of Edward's fingers and lick and nip of Oliver's tongue, the blond pirate felt herself grow closer to orgasm.

"That's it, love." Edward purred in her ear. "Let's see you come undone, then."

Penelope let out a cry as she fell over the edge. Edward continued to tease her folds.

"Beautiful." Oliver said as he watched her come undone. "Absolutely beautiful."

When she came down from her high, she collapsed back against Edward. "Thank you, that was wonderful."

Oliver chuckled. "Just rest a little longer and you'll be back to normal."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest? I don't want to go back to sleep!" Penelope protested.

"Aye, but we do." Edward admitted. "We're not really morning people, you see."

Penelope rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I see it, alright. I guess more rest for now, but later…"

"Oh, yes, there will certainly be a later," Edward promised.

"Lots and lots of laters, in fact." Oliver added.

"Sounds good to me." Penelope said, snuggling beneath the covers with them both.


End file.
